


Another Place

by FeyWindwalker



Series: Songs in a Dreamscape [1]
Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, M/M, Mulitple Pairings - Freeform, Multi, Poly Relationships, Set Between Broken and Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyWindwalker/pseuds/FeyWindwalker
Summary: Things could have been different, if Matthew hadn’t been turned that fateful night, if Devak had found him sooner, if Tarrick hadn’t pushed him away after allowing him in.  In a world where everything is fractured and falling apart, Matthew receives a vision that shows him what could have been, and what might still be, if he has the will to fight for it.  (Set at some point after Broken)





	Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I just wanted to drop in quick and say a few things. There aren't nearly enough fics devoted to this fandom, so I decided to throw some of my work into the mix. I am a firm believer that Matthew, Tarrick and Devak are all going to end up together in the end, but I suppose only time will tell.  
The inspiration for this fic came from a song, "Another Place" by Bastille.  
I do plan to write a fic for each song on their album Doom Days, but we'll see if inspiration strikes as hard for the others.
> 
> All of that being said, please enjoy the fic!

Matthew knew that he was dreaming as soon as he opened his eyes, the brightness of the room wasn’t anything like the cave he had fallen asleep in and Devak wasn’t at his side, though the bed underneath him felt familiar. Sitting up, Matthew tried to get a sense of the dreamscape, his feet touching the white floor, surprised by how real it felt and wondering who or what had brought him here. He was in his own mind, at least as far as he could tell, the shape of it familiar even though there was little in the way of defining features and it felt like it had been years since the last time he had been here. He knew that it hadn’t been that long, but the months of deprivation and loneliness still clung to him like a shroud and there were some days that he couldn’t believe how much time he had lost.

Once he was sure that the mind space was his own, he sat back down on the edge of the bed, wondering why he was even here at all. He hadn’t come to this place of his own volition, the world outside was still shitty, the war only just begun, but he didn’t feel like he needed to escape, now that Devak had finally come back to him and things were starting to turn in a direction that favored him for once. All of that meant that someone had summoned him, but what he couldn’t understand was why they were in his head, why the person on the other end hadn’t pulled him into a space where he didn’t have the power. It was all a little more than he felt like he could deal with, so he tried to stop thinking about it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, realizing that whoever had summoned him would likely reveal themselves if he was patient.

When Matthew opened his eyes again he wasn’t sure if it had been hours or days, the scene in front of him changing dramatically, the blank white room transformed into a room that was naggingly familiar, though Matthew tried to brush it away as he walked to the door, opening it and finding a hallway beyond. The wood panelling and the plush carpet pulled at his memory, but he didn’t try to look into it further as he walked down the hallway, hearing voices coming from somewhere in front of him. The hallway came to an end at the top of a beautiful staircase, one that led down into the foyer of a house, the sunlight streaming through the large windows on either side of a heavy oak door. Part of him wanted to open the front door, to see how much of the illusion had actually been created, but he pushed that desire down, his head turning to the sound of two voices coming from behind another door.

He recognized the voices before opening the door, the distinct timbre of the two men that he loved familiar even in this strange place within his mind. For the first time since opening his eyes Matthew started to wonder if this was nothing more than a dream, a figment of his own imagination, but there was something in the back of his mind that said this was something more, something different.

As soon as he went to open the door the voices stopped, Matthew stepping into what looked like a kitchen, his two loves standing at a kitchen island, both relaxed and each nursing a cup of coffee, giving him a smile before turning back to each other. There were more than a few things that were off about the image in front of him, but the most glaring was the fact that Devak and Tarrick both seemed happy and that they weren’t at each others throats. The last time they had been in the same space, Matthew was certain they would have exchanged blows, if not for his own weakness at the time. They had both been more focused on him than on fighting each other, and Matthew knew that it was going to take a great deal of effort for them to come together in the way that his heart desperately wanted.

As it was, these two dream images seemed perfectly at peace, the two sharing a look and a few more words before walking over to Matthew, both of them giving him a kiss on the cheek and a gentle touch to the shoulder before pulling away, though he did notice that both kept a hand on his waist, a possessive gesture that they seemed to share rather than one that was a fight for dominance.

“I thought you would never wake, my Prince. I know that social events tire you, but they are an important facet to your society. I thought that perhaps our feeding session would be enough to limit how drained you felt this morning, but I suppose acting nice with the other royals takes up a different kind of energy.” Devak’s voice was teasing as he spoke, his eyes catching Matthew’s and holding them for a moment before he turned to Tarrick. “Did you give him less energy than usual?” His tone was far from accusatory, though there was a smugness behind it that had Matthew’s mind reeling.

It was less about the tone and more about the words themselves that caught Matthew off guard, the insinuation that he had shared a bed with Devak and Tarrick almost unfathomable, especially considering their animosity towards each other in the waking world. Surely he must have heard something wrong and he was about to ask about it when Tarrick spoke up, grabbing his face and looking it over for a moment as if it was something he did regularly.

“I gave him as much as I usually do, but you know how much of a glutton he is.” His comment was playful, his eyes shifting to look at Devak for a moment before his focus went back to Matthew. “Perhaps it was more of an emotional exhaustion that kept him in bed this morning. We did get a little rough with him last night. We might have to increase the amount of aftercare, or stay in bed with him for longer afterwards. He may be a demigod, but he’s still young.”

Matthew couldn’t help but feel lost, trying to understand the words and figure out how they fit into this dream, how any of it fit together. This wasn’t a premonition, he could tell because he was walking around in the day and the knawing thirst of his vampire nature was gone, leaving behind a lightness that he hadn’t felt since the night of his turning. So if it wasn’t a dream and it wasn’t a view of the future, Matthew couldn’t figure out what it was, or why the person in his head was showing him something he would never be able to have. His relationship with Tarrick was in shambles and it was going to take so much time and effort to try and fix it, to forgive him for all of his transgressions and find the heart Tarrick had buried so that he could fight in the war. And Matthew couldn’t deny that he loved Devak with an intensity that was far from what a mortal should feel, the need to be with him and to touch him was almost unreal. He loved both men, he had known that for a while now, but they each offered him something different and having them both, even if it was only in a dream, felt like heaven.

“Perhaps we should take him back to bed?” Devak mused, not looking at Matthew and instead focusing on Tarrick, a smile coming to his mouth, as if it was more of a challenge and less of a suggestion.

The incubus just shook his head, taking a step away from Matthew and turning his attention to the fridge. “I don’t think he needs more sexual energy at the moment, but some actual food might do him some good. He may be a demigod, but he’s still at least partially mortal.”

Devak pouted a little, though he also let Matthew go, already moving to help Tarrick with the food. It was all wonderfully and strangely domestic, but Matthew found himself sinking into the illusion, sitting down on one of the stools at the kitchen island, watching the two men he loved bicker over what kinds of vegetables to add to the omelet they were making.

He was so focused on his lovers that he barely noticed when another figure took the seat next to him, radiating a warmth that brought him feelings of home and comfort. The figure seemed to be in silhouette when Matthew finally turned to look, just the vague shape of a woman in a flowing gown, and it wasn’t until she spoke that he was finally able to place why she seemed so familiar.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was melodic, much like her singing, passing by Matthew’s ears like a gentle whisper before settling around his shoulders like a warm embrace. “It took me too long to find you, and when you were in Malarath’s control I was powerless to do anything… I’m still weak as it is, but I needed to show you this, to set you on the right path. This is how things should have been… If you had awakened as you were supposed to.” There was a pause as she sighed, her head turning to the two men, who seemed oblivious to her, as if she wasn’t there at all.

“Mother?” Matthew’s voice came out in a rush, sounding breathless and more than a little shocked, realizing that somehow he was speaking to the goddess that had created him. “What do you mean?” He was having trouble fitting it all together, his mind sluggish as he worked through the words, trying to understand their meaning.

“This was my plan for you. To awaken as an incubus and take your rightful place as king and ruler, guided by your two most loved and trusted advisors. The war with the vampires would be put to rest and peace would finally be restored to the world after so many centuries of fighting.” Her voice sounded sad, her hands shifting from where they lay on her lap, gesturing to the two men in front of her. “If not for Lysandros,” Her voice shifted to something that displayed her disgust, shaking her head and radiating displeasure, “if not for the vampire god your path would have been clear. Tarrick would have trained you, and Devak would have been your constant companion, the only one who could truly sate your needs. You were always meant to love them both, and they would have come together, for you. These two are your pillars of strength, the things that ground you, even now. You would have become the strongest incubus alive, dethroning Malarath and bringing in an era of peace for all.” Her words turned tired then, and a little angry, though she tried to hide it. “But Lysandros didn’t agree with my plan, so he devised one of his own, siring you as a vampire and giving you more power, but at the cost of everything I had worked to give you. I didn’t think there was any hope after that, but your sired daughter is smarter and stronger than I would have expected, unsealing the gifts that you were born with and finally allowing you to access that you were meant to be. It’s been a complicated road, but at this moment you are at a point that will change the world, and you are at the center of that storm.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re showing me this now? Why torture me with images of what might have been? Why not tell me how to defeat Malarath? Or guide me towards victory… I don’t understand how any of this is supposed to help me.” Matthew’s voice was growing angry, his lips turned down into a frown as he looked from the glowing figure of his mother to the two men still standing in the kitchen. “This doesn’t solve anything, or help me at all.”

“I can’t tell if your impatients is born of me, your father or your sire, though it is obvious that you still have a great deal to learn. I cannot control the future, there are thousands of choices made every day that change the outcome of events, your sired daughter, the Oracle, could tell you as much, but there are a few things that are for certain. Events that must happen in order for the world to be set to rights. This is one of those.” She raised an arm and gestured between Matthew and the two men, tilting her head to the side a little before her arm returned to the top of the counter. “In order to win the fight ahead of you and face the challenges with all of the strength you possess, you must have them both. Yes this is a vision of what might have been, but there is also a grain of possibility within. Even though your destiny has fallen off the course that I had set for you, you could still have this by the end, you could still love both of them and have them love you in return.”

Matthew had even more questions, though he knew that he probably wouldn’t like the answers, or that they would just confuse him more. He knew he would never get answers to the things he really wanted to know, questions of why his mother had allowed him to be tortured and destroyed to the point of almost losing himself, so he tried to focus on the things she might be willing to share, his eyes turning back to the other men and his heart aching with the desire for this dream to be reality.

“Why are you here? And how am I supposed to have them both when one can barely stand to look at me and they seem to be at each other's throats?” His voice sounded horse with disbelief and uncertainty, turning back to his mother, wanting nothing more than to fade into the dream and forget about his destiny.

“I needed to speak to you,” her words were simple, but Matthew knew there was more behind them, “and as you grow stronger so do I, though I’ve been trapped for many years, unable to break free and set things right. As for why this vision, why now, and how to go about making this a reality, all I can say is that I wanted to show you what might have been if things had unfolded the way I designed, but I also wanted you to understand that you can still have this, the love and adoration of the two men who have laid claim to your heart. It’s going to be difficult, I know that your Tarrick has done so much to hurt you, and you should know that your Devak’s devotion is not as boundless as it seems, but these two men are meant to be your compass, your guiding light through the darkness. Trust your heart, it’s the strongest thing about you, and fight for this, a life of peace with the men you love. It’s the only way to survive what’s coming.”

Ilertha’s words only managed to confuse Matthew more, but before he could ask anything else the dreamscape started to fracture, the imagine in front of him fading away until he was left in the bright white again.

“You have the potential to be the strongest creature on Earth, but your foundation must be rock solid, or else everything will crumble down around you.” The words seemed to echo in the space, the white fading as Matthew slowly woke up, taking a deep, frightened breath and sitting up straight in bed, feeling unnerved, but also certain of the path he needed to take. He needed both Devak and Tarrick, he knew that for certain now, and he needed them to come together soon, or else he would lose everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This work in Un'Betad - All mistakes are my own.
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
